federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2371
This page chronicles posts #341-380 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 351-380 and did not include the first week of November. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - October, 2371 *CP - December, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots LELOU VENARA seeks out SISKO and explains to him that his son has not been in school for an entire week. SISKO makes time to see KATAL in the infirmary and explains her destructive/wild behaviour has to stop and he is relieving her of duty to get her shit together. MIXIE goes to QUARK to see how he is coping with his business and explains to him she is no longer in business with her previous employeers. KATAL goes back to her quarters alone but starts to realize how empty her life is and becomes more depressed. ELIM GARAK goes to AMITY and explains to her that Cydja, who has been on the station, will be going back to Prime and she insists on going back with her. JADZIA and MARCUS have some fun in the holodeck, playing a renaissance game with princes and princesses before having an intimate encounter. Deciding to find JAKE, SISKO discovers his son in MIXIE’s quarters and insists on him coming back with him to their quarters. SISKO talks to JAKE about his behaviours and decide they both need a break so they plan a vacation on Bajor. AMITY prepares to leave and finds KATAL in her quarters. Worried about her friend they talk about why she is so depressed and Katal explains how fed up she is about life. KATAL finds MARCUS in his office and explains her woes to him. She asks if he could come and sleep in the same bed with her to help with her bad habits and he agrees while they have a sweet moment together. As MIXIE BRIDGES gets back to normal she goes to QUARK’S and are talking hen his mother ISHKA (MOOGIE) arrives. Quark is humiliated by her wearing clothing and making money so he tries to get her to leave as soon as possible. With KATAL T’KASSUS getting more sleep she starts to have more nightmares as well and dreams about all those in her life that continually put her down, bringing out the feelings of inadequacy. MARCUS WOLFE wakes up beside her only to realize a lot of time has passed. JULIAN BASHIR rings the chime and catches the two in the quarters together and assumes something weird was going on. MARCUS heads back to his quarters and confesses he only slept over to JADZIA DAX but she has some issues with jealousy. MOSWEN goes to QUARK’s and offers to give him latinum in exchange for information about Mixie – something he happily complies with. When Q sees MOSWEN once more he explains to her how hard it is to be a God and how ungrateful people can be. MARCUS goes to the Enterprise and has a counselling session with DEANNA TROI, talking about his empathic abilities, as well as his relationships with Katal and Jadzia. JADZIA goes to the infirmary where JULIAN confirms he sample from the planet was a Changling, as well as them talking about Marcus being at Katal’s. JAKE SISKO and MIXIE get together in the holodeck to have one more huzzah before she leaves to Earth. After driving around in a car, they park and have sex. MIXIE later talks to QUARK himself and expresses an interest in moving in with him since Jake would be leaving to Earth to go to Pennington’s – Quark however, isn’t interested. JADZIA comes back to her quarters with MARCUS and they talk about the findings Julian made with the Changling and her questioning more as to why he slept in the same bed with Katal. The next day KATAL visits with MARCUS in his office and apologizes for any issues, as well as explaining to him that her problem is how much blind hate there is around her. Once thing leads to the other and she comes onto him, but Marcus is able to turn her down. MIXIE and QUARK are having dinner when they get into a fight and she tells him she had sex with Jake. Q visits with MOSWEN again to tell her the Continuum is not pleased with her progress. She explains she doesn’t care and has some serious moral issues with having so much power. KATAL returns to her quarters only to get into a fight with a man named Aidan who was hiding there. He explains he is working for the Maquis and would love to have her on their side – though tempting Katal declines. Deciding to have some time to themselves, JADIZA and MARCUS go to the holodeck and play the Lord of the Rings simulation with her and Arwyn and Marcus as Aragorn. Everything goes well until Marcus has a vision and collapses. In the vision, the Prophets make references that Marcus’ telepathy is a good thing and he will aid the Sisko. When MARCUS takes up, he is in the infirmary and JULIAN has no idea what has happened, though as he explains it to JADZIA she realizes it was a prophet dream. MIXIE calls JAKE to her quarters to talk about Quark but he accuses her of being a heartbreaker before explaining he doesn’t love her and if Quark does she should be with him. MARCUS continues to have strange experiences and finds himself at KATAL’s quarters. He goes inside and they end up having sex but as soon as it is over he is overwhelmed with guilt and he leaves. When MARCUS wakes up in the morning, he isn’t sure if what happened with Katal was a dream or not. His behaviour worries JADZIA and she tells him to contact someone as soon as he is able. #11 November, 2371 2371 #11 2371 #11